The Golden Hotel
by edward18
Summary: The random wacky adventures of cartoons and other things in the Golden Hotel.
1. In The Beginning

The Golden Hotel

In the Beginning

One day in the Cincinnati, Ohio a young boy the age of 7 had just moved into Ashworth with his family. They enlisted him into St. Paul Lutheran School where he made many friends and they began project on something known as the Golden Hotel. It was a computer made program designed to have cartoon characters from all over the world come there to have fun. Somehow though when typing in the name of the program the screen of the computer started to glow and the children got sucked in. They landed right outside of a golden hotel and gasped.

"Let's go in!" said the head boy and the group went in. What they saw was an elevator, some chairs, and a desk with shelves behind it. Above the door way were the words, THE GOLDEN HOTEL. They took the elevator up to a floor called The Golden Jungle. When they stepped out they were in a hallway in front of the a door. They opened and stepped through astounded.

Before them lie a jungle of golden trees, grass, and many other things. In the trees lie multiple creatures made of what looked like crystals. In reality it wouldn't exist because it was 10 miles long and wide. "This would be a great room to live in." one of the architects, Ross Kasten, commented and ventured off. "Wait!" the rest cried, but suddenly fell through the floor into a desert.

In the distance they could see two kids corned into a pillar by a hulking beast. "I won't let you hurt Sora!" the leader digidestined shouted at the monster. Just as the gorillamon raised its arm cannon something shot through its chest. A boy with green hair zoomed out of the beast screaming in demented laughter and turned his attention towards the digidestins with a huge grin on his face. He dove at them with his pointy on top hair.

He missed and decided to fly away with a rather sad face. The children decided to see the digidestins. After talking to them the head boy with extremely dark brown hair (almost to the point that it was pitch black) walked up to the desk at the entrance and flipped a sign that said open.

A few days later after adventuring more the group of children with their blocky robot, Barbot, found their first and main threat on a randomly placed mountain terrain, King Shadow. He was a man who had lost his body a few weeks ago due to an accident and was reverted to a shadow. His head was in the shape of a large V and he had three clawed fingers on each hand (counting thumbs as fingers). The rest of him was in the shape of a man without clothes or organs of any sort.

He attacked and was easily beaten but promised to be back with more help next time. Another very early enemy were the two children, Jake and Amy. Jake was a boy with jet black hair that went out a bit in front and inbetween his eyes and ended in back like Mario's hair. Also he had claws like King Shadow. Amy had blond flowing hair with bangs that extended from her head at the front. She had claws for thumbs and four normal fingers on each hand. They were both about seven or eight years old and lived on an abandoned government base.

Next Dr. Jack Kite, Masks, and King Shadow attacked. Jack had jet black hair that ended in back in sonic the hedgehog like quills. Masks wore a clownlike mask over his face that changed expressions whenever something passed in front of it. They both had claws like Shadow and Jake. Another minor threat was the green haired boy Mutant Kid. He had claws like the others also and a cape that ended in two separate pieces like wings allowing him to fly. He had a needlelike point at the very top of his head. Also he had one piece of clothing like pants connected to shirt only their was no point which divded them and they were blue.

Over the years more cartoons came. A very early set of characters that came were the Ed, Edd, n Eddy characters. The Golden hotel made an army of robots and toons. More rooms were discovered like the Tree of Love Room, the Vent Controller, Salt Swimming Pool, and the space ship of Golden Jungle. Also with more toons coming more recent attacks were made by more and more villains. Eventually King Shadow threatened earth about five times, nearly took it over 3 times, and nearly destroyed it twice. Soon enough O-bombs were discovered along with loads of other things.

Certain events also took place. Mutant Kid became good after a while and got his eyes to not look so evil. Zombies got into our world and invaded Cincinnati which the Goolden Hotel defeated after a while by cornering them into the Ohio River. Jake and Amy became better and better friends every day but were still not so good at being evil. Clawed Kid, a kid with shovel like claws and a bandage covering the top of his head, fell from the sky and Jennifer Wells nursed him back to health. Claw Kid, Mutant Kid, and Barbot formed the freaks. Mutant Kid betrayed everyone by siding with an evil child in space known as Warlock but rejoined right after he was beaten (apperantly Warlock bribed him with candy). Barbot got newer and advanced bodies especially when one was destroyed by the zombie invasion.

It is now eight years later January 2006 and things are still going on as they had been. The head boy resided in his room most the time and now wore glasses. Barbot wore clothes with vents in his shirt and the sides of his block head. King Shadow had gotten gold armour to cover his arms, legs, chest, and pelvis a year ago and was considered the lord of crime both in the 3rd dimension and the cartoon universe. Such things had great times and even more cartoons had joined.

One day the Eds walked into a bar in the undergound city from the mines and sat down to see Mutant Kid, who was as mischevious and insane as ever, pickpocketing random customer while Barbot served them their drinks. Angel Amy hated Mutant Kid even before she had begun living with Jacke Diabolical and usually gave him a glare when she saw him. Just then Mutant Kid jumped up on a table and exclaimed in his childish voice, "the GH army is gonna wreck Shadow's plans again. They'll fly to the planet and wreck his expirements up!" That's when they attacked.

* * *

Hi everyone, I just wanted to let you all know that the head boy is me and I really have been imagining all the adventures for eight years in my head. This is probably going to be my most wacky fanfic ever with random yet adventurous things happening with random cartoon characters. I just hope people will enjoy htis and I know that Digimon is anime, but they were only there for that one part as that is what happened in my mind. I wish all these things, especially the zombie invasion of Cincinnati, had happened, but alas fate is cruel. Enjoy this extremely short first chapter. A preview for next time:

A Normal Day

preview paragraph thingy:

"I can't believe it!" Eddy screamed, "I'm trapped in here with lumpy until who knows when or my other decision is to get murdered by bunnies and turtles!" "Eddy, calm down!" Double-d tried sooth his friend. "Well, I know one thing!" Mutant Kid piped up, "That was one good cheeseburger!" BAM! Amy knocked the freak out cold with one blow to the jaw and Jake went to pull her away. "What do we do?" asked Mac worriedly. "Well," Frankie replied, "We might as well see what we can find in the basement. "Right!" Dexter agreed. They headed down as the others continued to bicker.


	2. A Normal Day

Chapter 2: A Normal Day 

"Barricade the doors!" cried Barbot as he leapt over the counter and threw himself at one of the doors that was close to bursting, "Hurry up!" Everyone was busy scrambling to get random objects to block the door while Mac and Bloo carried Mutant Kid into a storage room who was trying to drink all the sodas and stuff. "Oh no!" Frankie cried, "ONE"S IN!" Robin of the Teen Titans immediately kicked the machine gun wielding bunny rabbit out the door and put the last chair against the door. "That's all we had!" Robin exclaimed as a few turtles flew through the windows with rocket launchers on their backs. "TO THE STORAGE ROOM!" Barbot commanded wideyed.

The group just barely made it in and locked the door before the things made it in. Mutant Kid popped his head up. "I can't believe it!" Eddy screamed, "I'm trapped in here with lumpy until who knows when or my other decision is to get murdered by bunnies and turtles!" "Eddy, calm down!" Double-d tried sooth his friend. "Well, I know one thing!" Mutant Kid piped up, "That was one good cheeseburger!" BAM! Amy knocked the freak out cold with one blow to the jaw and Jake went to pull her away. "What do we do?" asked Mac worriedly. "Well," Frankie replied, "We might as well see what we can find in the basement. "Right!" Dexter agreed. They headed down as the others continued to bicker.

* * *

Meanwhile Rolf was walking through the Golden Jungle with a mop and bucket apperantly looking for things to clean up. "Aye aye aye!" Rolf exclaimed as he saw an immense cord leading through the forestation, "Might as well see where this leads." He followed the cord into the unknown as the scenery began to rapidly change and a table began to follow him.

* * *

"Amazing!" Dexter exclaimed as he viewed the frozen room. There were piles of junk and metal everywhere. "I must ay, Barbot sure is a packrat!" Mac announced as he walked over to a burning fireplace. "I HEARD THAT!" the robot's voice yelled down to them and then it said, "No! They're tearing the hinges off the door! Down to subzero!" "WHOAHHH!" Mac cried as he fell through a hole in the center of the fireplace.

"ooohhhhhhHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the boy's cry echoed as he fell into the sludgy ruinic area below. SPLOOSH! He landed loudly in the murky liquid and drifted off to the unknown through streams reaching throughout the area. He let out a light moan as his head bumped against a stone shore and lay silent as a washingmachine exploded.

* * *

"ooohhhhhhHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the scream echoed until it reached the foreign boy's ears. "Rolf hears the echoes of the ancients? Ah well he shall not be scared so easily for Rolf must do his job!" the blue haired child told himself while holding up his mop charging forward into the murky liquid. A table kept its watch on him through pipes and random objects while the janitor sloshed on.

* * *

"Hey, what do you think we should do today?" Dagget asked his beaver brother. "Eh?" he replied and they went back to what they were doing.

* * *

"Oh man!" Mutant Kid cried as their last barricade was about to give way. Gunshots could be heard from the other side of the door by the animals who had moments earlier taken the bar as their own. "Those little pests are going to scare all my customers away, no customers means no more job, and no more job means no more money! We've gotta do something!" Barbot cried hesitantly. "Hey you think like me!" Eddy exclaimed, "We really need to do something! We'll all be goners if we don't!"

"Excuse Rolf, but has anyone seen ghosts of the ancients down here?" Rolf asked popping his head up from the fireplace failing to see that his hair had become ignited. "Where'd you come from?" Frankie asked astounded. "From the wetness of the underworld." He answered while his hair began to smoke. "Oh yeah," Barbot said slapping his head in frustration, "That's where we used to dump all of our trash and all that stuff it could get us outta here!" "Great!" exclaimed Jake, "You set some charges in here to blow the place to kingdom come and get out as fast as we can!"

The group immediately pushed Rolf out of the way and dove down one by one. "Take a few lefts and you'll find yourself in the Golden Jungle!" Rolf shouted after them and went off to see what he could find here. Barbot tore open the barricade and flew over to the walls uusing his rocket feet to plant some charges. "What on earth!" Rolf shouted as the animals covered his body and Barbot flew down the fireplace, "Fare thee well fine world!"

"We only have forty seconds run!" Barbot yelled above the customers as bunnies and turtles flooded after them at an amazing speed. Just then a huge bug like creature fell down in front of them and yelled, "I am BOB!" He was knocked into the rampaging animals and the characters took a left again as the timer reached thirty.

* * *

"BACK YOU FOUL VERMIN!" Rolf yelled all the while whipping the animals with his mop, "What is that annoying ticking sound!" the timers had now reached twenty and Rolf could hardly breathe.

* * *

Meanwhile at a houselike structure near the bar Claw Kid asked, "For some reason I get the reason we should be worried." "Ah well, it's probably just you." Wallabee Beetles told him with a smile and laid back down into the hot tub with Kuki resting next to him. "I just can't shake the fellin' man." The bandaged boy told him and went back to staring at the two other children.

* * *

The timer was down to ten seconds as the toons approached the end of the sewage tunnels to be greeted by a randomly placed table. It somehow leapt over the group and into the vicious critters. Almost immediately all of the animals disappeared but the timer kept ticking. "WHAT THE!" Barbot cried and then remembered the bomb. He flipped open his arm armour and stopped the bomb at five seconds. "Phew, the bar is safe!" he cried dropping to the ground and landing in a janitor's bucket. "What about Mac?" asked Robin as he sat down on a rock. "MAC!" the others cried.

* * *

"Well, the bad feeling just went away for some reason." Claw Kid told Kuki and Wallabee. "See, I told you it was just you." Wally said with a smirk. "Wait, It JUST CAME BACK!" Claw Kid cried and ducked his head underwater.

* * *

Elsewhere Rolf had taken all of the bombs to trade for a hair growing packet, his was still ignited and was burning away fast. "Please, monger get me a fine blue hair packet if you may." He told the clerk while smiling. "Can do." He replied and went to the back of the store. "Now then, what does Double-d Edboy see in these type of devises?" the foreign boy asked himself curiously while bending over allowing remaining smoldering hair to touch the charges. KABAMMMM!

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK!" Wally cried clutching Kuki to him and Clw Kid hid beneath them as the earthquake began. "WHAT"S GOIN' ON!" Garret, a 3rd dimension boy screamed as he was thrown backwards at the entrance of the hotel. "Today we will be learning-AHHHHH!" the robot army instructor, Datron, cried as everything was flipped over, "I sense those Freaks have something to do with this!" KABAM! "AH, What's going on!" Danny Phantom asked as even he in ghost form fell to the ground.

* * *

"You know you're so going to pay this off." The clerk told Rolf annoyed. "What can Rolf say, fate is cruel!" he pleaded.

* * *

The rumbling eventually awoken the unconcious Mac who got up and clutched onto a pipe for support which immediately snapped off. One problem though, the pipe wouldn't stop leaking water now.

"I still don't understand," Dexter told the group, "We went down, but we ended up in the Golden Jungle from the Underground City. The Golden Jungle is miles above the Underground City!" "I don't quite get it either." Robin told him. "Well, that's just how everything works around here, you two should know that by now." Mutant Kid exclaimed joyfully before flying off.

* * *

Preview: 

A Prank is Pulled

"You two are so dead!" the shirtless Amy screamed as she targeted her two prey. "Man this is great, what next!" Eddy exclaimed. "Sell it on ebay?" Mutant suggested, "Hey Amy I thought of it!" "I'll slit your throat!" She screamed. "What's she worried about, I mean she still has her underclothes." Mutant asked Eddy as he locked them in a candy room.

Okay, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know it's completely random what happens, but that's how it actually is in my mind. See ya all later!


End file.
